Of Bears and Dragons
by beornismybae
Summary: Caley has had a troubled past. After one of the worst days ever, she escapes to the mountains to relax for a little while, but as fate would have it she enters the realm of middle earth! She will come across a certain skin changer and find out she not just a "regular" human after all. a Beorn / OC story! I hope you enjoy! :)
1. Worst Day Ever

Chapter 1: Prologue and Entrance.

AN: Caley (Irish name meaning "brave warrior"/ I've been pronouncing it like kah-lee) This is a Beorn/OC fanfic. I hope you enjoy! I may use more of the book version of Beorn - or a mix of the movie/book version. Beorn will arrive in chapter 2. Maybe by then I will have made up my mind. Caley's look is kind of goth-chic. ( Black combat boots, blue jeans, white tank top, Biker jacket, earrings (rhinestone) Dragon pendant necklace. long black hair. pink glitter fingernail polish, dark eyeliner/mascara and pink lipgloss. she has pale skin and honey brown eyes. she is 6'2'' and weighs around 250 pounds. I pre-apologize for all mistakes in this chapter. I hope you can forgive me. I enjoyed writing this and hope the next chapter will be good too. Thanks for reading it!

Cold rain hit the window of Caley's car as she drove up the mountain roads.

Today had not been good at all for her. She received bad news all morning.

When she woke up she received a text from her "supposed" boyfriend. The

three month relationship was just a joke and he was 'sorry' for any hurt feelings

he caused but he couldn't keep it up anymore. She replied back "That is okay,

I understand. Good luck in life."

She burnt her breakfast and the smell resulted in her father waking up and

yelling at her with many insults. Home was not home to her. It never was.

Home was supposed to be a place of love and acceptance. She grew up in

fear and rejection. She was scared of her father. He always seemed angry or

very cold and distant to her. Her mother had left when she was around five.

Later that morning Caley received an email that stated university she applied

to had denied her. The resulting action of learning that news: accidentally

spilling her morning juice directly onto her laptop.

"Great." She rubbed her eyes, trying to hold back the tears.

She went to work around 1pm. Her boss met her at the door and was shuffled

into a backroom where a few other employees were sitting. Guess who got

fired on top of everything else going wrong that day? It was not entirely her

fault. Business wasn't going that well and the boss decided that it was cheaper

to keep a few people as staff, and the others he could let go. Caley was in the

'let go' group.

"This day sucks beyond reason." Caley said to herself as she turned in her

workroom locker key and name tag. She looked big and strong, but inside she

felt fragile. Like a mirror one crack away from crumbling to a thousand pieces.

So the only thing she knew to do was go be with nature. She had tried to hold

the tears back but a few had slipped by as she drove up the mountain.

She shut the car off and got out. She put her biker jacket on, grabbed her

messenger bag and headed to the trail. Caley pulled out a hair band and put

up her long black hair. She grabbed her camera from her bag as she walked

towards the mountain forest. It was raining but the mountains misty effect

looked wonderful in pictures. She knew she was alone and could cry and yell if

she wanted too. She could feel free to be herself up here. No one would

notice or even care if she just spent her whole weekend up in the mountains.

Caley began to walk through the trail, still crying, until something caught her

eye. It was a faint flicker of light. She slowly approached it. It seemed like

sunlight hitting the tree barks around her. That was impossible because it was

raining. Caley raised her hand to touch the lights. As she did she noticed the

trees felt different. She took her phone out to take a picture of it.

Then it hit her.

The rain and clouds are gone. She was dry. Two seconds ago she and

everything around her was drenched with rain. Now it looked like a beautiful

autumn day. She looked down at the ground and noticed the trail was gone. All

the trees looked different than those before. She looked at her phone and

there was no service. She decided to walk forwards. Hopefully she would end

up at a road sooner or later. She felt so awkward. She had walked the nature

trail hundreds of times. This was the first time she had ever gotten lost.

Atleast she was somewhat prepared. In her messenger bag she had a bottle of

water, her phone charger, her favorite book, some crackers, a sketch pad and

pencils, headphones and a few makeup items.

She had been walking for about 3 hours and it was getting dark. There was no

sign of a new trail or road. Suddenly in the quietness of the forest there was a

rustling.

Caley froze.

To her left side she heard a low growl. She hesitated but finally looked over.

It was then the beast jumped out. Caley was so frightened she could not move

nor scream.


	2. Pain and Panic

AN: I tried something a little different this time. you will see Caleys pov first, then Beorns at the second half of the chapter. In other chapters they will both be together so i may not use the POV after chapter is more action than dialogue. the wolves are wargs - monster men are orcs - but caley doesn't know what they are- so she is just describing them. Thank you for the likes and reviews so far! * hugs* I hope you continue to like it!

Chapter 2: Pain and Panic

The beast looked like a giant wolf. It was at least five or six feet tall at its shoulder.

Caley instinctively stepped back from the wolf like beast. A few other snarls were heard behind her as she felt her throat go dry from panic. On the wolves rode some kind of mutated looking men. The seemed more monster than man. They began to speak to each other in a language Caley did not understand.

That was the least of her problems as the wolf creatures began snapping at her. Caley raised her arm to block her face when one of the wolf creatures snapped at her and bit into her left arm. The pain from the bite made her scream. The things riding the wolves began taunting Caley as another wolf bit into her right leg. Caley fell to the ground as another one of the giant wolves bit into her left hip. The three wolves seemed to tug at her, making her scream louder with pain. Suddenly the ground began to shake.

At first Caley thought it was her shaking because of the pain and fear, but then she noticed it was the ground. The wolves grips had loosened a little. even the wolf creatures knew something wasn't right. Caley thought of quickly pulling her legs away from the wolves since they were somewhat distracted. The one biting into her right leg clamped down hard as she tried to jerk her legs away, ripping into her thigh. the one biting her left leg released her and began to run away. the one holding her right leg held its grip firm. The mutated things riding the wolves were yelling to each other now. The wolf biting into her left arm released and bit into her left shoulder tearing at her skin. Caley was in severe pain and bleeding profusely.

The ground tremors were growing higher in their vibrations. Through the wolves legs Caley saw a huge dark figure running towards the group.

Bam-

The wolf holding on to her right leg was slammed off her and into a tree. There was an enormous creature attacking the wolves and mutated men monsters. As the group was attacked by the bigger creature, the one gnawing her left arm was pushed with Caley forcefully to the side, and as they rolled she heard a snap and her pain shot through the roof. When she managed to stop rolling, she noticed her arm felt like it had broke. A stinging feeling strung across her face as she sat up. One of the wolves was thrown to the tree beside her and the monster man's spear had sliced into her face as it was thrown with its wolf.

Caley felt frozen as she took in the beast that had thrown the wolf and others. It was a bear. a freaking huge one at that. The bear looked like it stood nine or ten feet to its shoulder, If it stood on it's hind legs it could probably stand to be 18 feet tall.

Another yelp came from a wolf as it was crushed under the bear's paw.

Caley knew if she had any chance to live - she would have to run. NOW.

She quickly scrambled to her feet and screamed as she did. The bear looked at her and to Caley - it was a look of pure anger.

She turned her back trying to run. Her run was more of a crippled old woman limping. She made it about 10 feet before turning her head to see the bear finishing off the wolves and monster men.

"Crap, I gotta run faster." Caley thought to herself. She felt the harder she pushed herself to go faster, the slower and heavier her run became. She was about 25 feet from the scene when she glanced back again. the bear was watching her run. The bear wasn't running after her. Infact, He hadn't left the spot where the now dead wolves and monster men lay. So she kept moving forward.

It was completely dark, she was cold, lost and injured. The pain was just increasing and she felt she could not move much more.

"Yes. This has been the worst day of my life." she said aloud to herself as she reached a little stream. She sat down beside the stream to catch her breath. She reached to her side with her right arm and noticed her bag was not there. She must have dropped it sometime during the attack. Since she did not have her bottled water, she cupped her hands to the stream and drank from it. the water tasted pure and cold.

Caley laid on the ground and exhaustion took over. She felt completely drained of energy. She knew she was probably still close enough to be bear meat, but she literally could not move another inch. She layed there looking at the sky. She had never seen so many stars. Where ever she was, she knew it was beautiful. She fell asleep hoping that the bear or anymore wolves would not bother her, atleast for now.

~( Beorn's Point of View)~

I smelled the wargs - the filthy orcs. A small pack, but they are still on my land. MY LAND. In bear form I ran to the smell to eliminate them. The closer I got I picked up another scent. It was of the race of man, it smelt like just one. The wargs smelled like 3 or 4, warg and orc rider. I begin to pick up a sound, the human must be in pain. The orc and warg must be torturing it. I picked up speed. The sound is more high pitched. The smells are growing sharper, the human has a female scent but something a little different. The screams of pain is coming from the human. yes they are a small pack harming the human.

I am there charging into the wargs and orcs. It takes only a minutes to kill the wargs and orcs. During the elimination of them I notice the human is female. young. she has injuries. I notice her stand and scream. I go back to killing the orcs and wargs. The human is in pain but has moved, she is at a slow pace but running away from the wargs and orcs - away from me.

She looks back at me as she runs away. I smell blood from her injuries. It would take me only a minute to put her on my back and take her home to tend to her injuries. She is headed in the direction of my home. She seems strong enough to deal with the injuries on her own. I decide to wait and see if she comes across my homestead.

If the young female asks of my help I will help, if not she must be strong enough to deal with this on her own. I looked at the orc and warg filth lying dead around me.

Some little flat strange candle was flickering from under a warg. I pushed it over. It was a bag. It must belong to the human. I picked it up with my mouth. I could smell water, metal, wood, and a few other scents i could not place, coming from the bag.

I traced the human's scent to the stream. The human was indeed very tired and injured. The female's legs, arms and face had been injured. I laid the bag beside her. She seemed okay for the night, she would not die, but the wounds from the wargs may become infected. I shift into human form to wash the blood from her legs and arms.

Her clothes seem very strange to me. I pick some of the flowers and herbs nearby and put them on her wounds.

I stand up, looking down at the young female. She looks very beautiful and strong. I leave her asleep. It will be her choice if she needs my assistance any more. I walk back to my home.

Something tells me to take the female home, but she is close enough that I can hear and smell if anything tries to attack her again. I'm not one to entertain strangers. But then again this is a female and she seems alone - out of place - like one of the stray animals that wander on to my homestead. No, She has made it this far. She does not need my help. I walk back home.

I do not sleep when I arrive home. The constant worry of the girl keeps me awake. The sun peeks over the mountain range. I go outside to begin feeding my animals and chop wood. Thinking to myself. Wondering if the girl made it through the night. I should have brought her on home. I begin to get angry at myself for not protecting her more. I chop the wood with angry strokes when a smell hits me from the wind. It's the female. She survived the night.


	3. Bees and bread

AN: Hey everyone! Thank you so much for the reviews so far! Sorry it's been a while since I updated this story. On new year's eve ( dec 31, 2015) I got married! - and i've been a little distracted lol, but fear not - I will be trying to update this way more often. hopefully at least one chapter a week till I finish this story. Again, Thank you so much for the reviews and I'm so happy everyone has liked it so far! I hope you enjoy this chapter too!

AND...

i'm going to do a little more of the POV thing on Caley to finish setting some stuff up but after this chapter it will not be in a first person POV. (But I may use POV for special occasions in other chapters for the both of them maybe.) I'm going to do beorn's appearance like the book version, but you can imagine the movie version of you want. ( i may try to find a good mix of them both) ok - here ya go - finally. Ill try to make the next chapter longer and more interesting.

* * *

Chapter 3: Bees and bread

~(Caley's POV)~

I begin to feel warm like the sun is hitting my face so I open my eyes. The sky is blue and I hear the relaxing sound of a creek or stream beside me. A sweet smell of nature surrounds me as I begin to wake up. It is the smell of woods, flowers and fresh air. I go to raise my hand to wipe the sleep from my eyes and all the pain from last night hits me.

My arms, back and legs are killing me - but nothing compared to the headache I feel coming on. After a few attempts I finally sit up. I look down at my jeans, which were more ripped than when I bought them. is that red thread? no it was blood from what had happened the night before. what is this sticky stuff? It looks like mashed up flowers put in the wounds - but how? I don't remember putting it on. My jacket has rips in it. My hands reach up for my face and the sticky flowers are there and I feel a huge wound on my face. It seemed to reach from my left eye to my nose and down to my lip. I could feel a few others but they were not as bad as the one I could prominently feel.

"Yes, that was indeed the worst day of my life yesterday. I'm still alive - for some odd reason." I say to myself as I get to my knees and bend over slowly to get some water from the stream. I feel something soft as I put my hand on the ground for balance. "My bag? I thought I lost it last night." I thought to myself as I looked into it. It looks like everything is still there. ( Phone, Mp3, Camera and chargers,Headphones, Water bottle, Makeup and a few female toiletries, Crackers and Bubble Gum, My book and sketchpad and pencils.)

I look at my Phone and I still have about 29% battery left but no signal. I look around and it is definitely the most beautiful valley I have ever seen. I am definitely not near my home or the mountains I know. Everything looks, feels and smells completely different. Everything seemed perfect, except the tremendous pain jolting through my body. I stand up and want to scream. I know that I need to make it to someplace with a signal, electricity and hopefully a nearby hospital to get my wounds checked out just incase.

I begin walking through the valley and the ground is flat, flowers are everywhere. It looks more like spring but the mountains in the distance look snow capped. Off in the distance I can hear a small cracking sound. As I get closer I begin feeling weaker in my legs and my headache is now full blown. It must be the stress of last night and all the pollen off the flowers i'm passing by. Along with the "thud" every 15 seconds, I begin hearing a constant buzzing noise that grows louder. Then I see what is making the noises. Bees. Freaking Huge Bees. I begin to panic and want to run back the other way. But I know there are huge wolves and a huge bear in the woods. The bees look as large as my fist, if not larger. I do not see a way around them, so I decide to brave my way through the bees and pray that they do not sting me. I begin to walk through them and keep my eyes closed. The sound of their buzzing was loud like in an old factory. About 10 steps further, one of the bees landed on me and my panic hit the roof. I opened my eyes and saw it on me. I screamed and began limp-running. That's when I noticed the huge hairy man leaning on a axe. laughing at me. how rude. I am in a state of panic with huge bees flying around me and this guy isn't helping me at all. Infact he is laughing.

I finally run out of the small field of bees and make my way to the man. He is strange looking and as I get closer I notice this man is huge. He has a long thick black beard and bushy eyebrows. He looks to be about his mid-40's and he is in a long shirt-tunic, cloth like boots. His arms and knees are exposed but he looks to be 100% pure muscle. I am about three feet in front of him as he stands full height. His eyes never leave me as I scramble for something to say. I want to scream in pain, cry for the embarrassment he witnessed and run and hide because the guy is just looks that intimidating.

"he-ll-o?" I squeak out as I quickly look to the ground.

"Hello." says the man in a deep rumble of a voice.

I look up and stare for a few seconds as I feel my face turn red and look back down.

"I'm sorry to intrude - but I am lost and have no clue where I am. Could I use your electric plug thing in our house?"

"who are you and what is an eel-trick plug thing? How do you know what's in my house?" The man's stance relaxes a little as he leans on his axe again but grips the top as he looks down at me. The man is indeed huge. at least 8 feet tall and bulky but with pure muscle.

" Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Caley and the electric plug thing is what i need to charge my cellphone. I'm sorry I thought every home would have wall plugs." I say in a low voice as my face was now blood red and getting redder as i use my hands to make the illustration of plugging a charger into a wall plug.

"I do not know what these things are. Why are you here?" The man looks like he can look straight through me.

"Um. I have no clue. I was walking through the woods and I saw something flicker and I followed it and all of a sudden everything changed. The path I was on wasn't there anymore- So I couldn't go back. So I kept moving forward until last night I got attacked by these huge wolves and weird dude's riding them. Oooh! and then this HUGE bear came and killed them- but didn't kill me cause i'm still alive obviously. but I do need to get checked out by a doctor cause the wolves bit me and i hope they didn't have any diseases, and my legs and arms and back hurts really bad. How far away is the nearest hospital?" I stop myself as I realise i'm waving my hands frantically and speaking in the low voice but very fast that probably just sounds like mumbling to the man. I tuck my hands into my jean pockets. The man begins to laugh.

"My name is Beorn. Would you like to come inside and eat?" He puts his axe above his shoulder and gives me a small head nod to follow him.

His homestead is magnificent! The outside looks like a nature lover's dream. Gardens and mountains filling in all the backdrop and wonderful, friendly animals - everywhere. Beorn puts his Axe on his back porch. As I enter his house, My jaw dropped. The wood work was detailed floor to ceiling. The home was warm by a gigantic fireplace. The furniture was even exquisitely carved in extensive detail.

"Wow. Your home is absolutely fantastic. it's unbelievable. How much did it cost you to customise all of this? If I may ask?"

" I built this home. I carved it. I carried all the stones from the river." Beorn disappears into his kitchen and brings out a bowl of delicious fruit and bread that smells like heaven. He asks me to sit as he puts the bowl in front of me.

"But what about you?" I notice he goes to a big armchair and sits.

" I am fine. You need to eat." He looks at me in deep concentration.

" I'm sorry, but I would feel bad about eating at your table and you not eating. It would make me feel rude." My stomach begins to growl loudly as I glance down feeling slightly embarrassed.

Beorn gets up and sits across from me at the table and takes some of the fruit and I begin to nibble at the bread.

"This is amazing! Is there honey in this? I Love honey!"

"Yes, It is my family's recipe. so you love honey? By the way you were screaming at the bees I would have thought otherwise." He smirked.

"I love honey but i'm super afraid of bees."

"Why?"

"Because they can bite and sting. Did you see the size of those bees?"

"Yes. they are my bees."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"It is ok."

"Is all the animals around here abnormally big? like the wolves and bear last night?"

"They are all normal size to me. So what did you think of the bear?" Beorn began to pour some milk into huge wooden cups for himself and Caley.

"It was amazing and scary to see such a wild animal up close. He looked majestic he was so big. He killed the wolves - apparently he must not have liked me. He could have easily killed me last night but he didn't. I guess I wasn't worth the extra time. Thank you for the food by the way. " I finish the honey bread and fruit in the bowl feeling full.

"Maybe the wolves filled him up or he didn't want to run after you."

"Maybe." I smile and realize i spilled milk down my face. " I'm sorry. I am one of the clumsiest people on earth."

"It is ok. I see you have wounds. would you like me to look at them?"

"um sure."

He leads me to his arm chair and has me sit down. He brings a bowl of minty smelling flowers, a wet cloth and a dry one. He has me to remove my jacket and the wolves bites and bruising were very visible. He begins to gently wash them with the wet cloth, dry it off and put the flower-salve on the wounds. He did the same to my face. His hands were huge and calloused, but his touch was extremely gentle. He showed me a room where I could take off my pants to do the same to my legs and hips. I thanked him.

When I was done I came back into the kitchen area and Beorn was gone. I had no idea if I should just leave or wait for him to return. A dog came up to me and nudged my hand. It looked to be a chocolate lab dog, very sweet. So I sat down to pet her and other dogs came around and I lost track of time until I heard a big thunk on Beorn's door.


	4. Strange Things

A/N: So sorry everyone for the delay! been having some health / personal trouble and moving into new home and still adjusting to the new "married life". Thank you all for your reviews and reading! I apologize again for the delay, and for all the mistakes in it. I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

* * *

Chapter 4: Strange things

* * *

The dogs begin to bark but not aggressively. Caley sneaks to the door to ask who it is.

" I know who I am. Who are you?" a quick response came back.

"I am Caley. Mr. Beorn isn't home." Caley replied back somewhat confused.

"May I come in?" The male's voice replied back.

"Um, i'm not sure if he would like that. Who are you again?" Caley began to feel odd and looked around and grabbed a big book off a nearby shelf and a small iron pot beside it. she peeked out the high window of the wooden door to look out. all she saw was some top of a brown hat.

"Oh dear! Forgive me Miss Caley! My name is Radagahst! Radagahst the Brown! I've come to ask Master Beorn for some of his honey and purple flower salve." The older man said.

"Okay. Does he usually just let you in?" Caley lowered the iron pot but clenched the book in the other hand.

"Yes. Why on middle earth would he not?" the shorter man replied.

"Um- well I guess..- AAAH!" Caley tensed up and jumped in the air when she felt a hand rest on her left shoulder.

"Miss Caley are you okay?" the older man shouted from the other side of the door.

"Mr. Beorn! you scared me! There is a Mr. Rash-a-hash or something outside."

Beorn stood tall with a slight smirk on his lips. He slightly pushed Caley to the right so he could open the door to talk to Radagast.

"Radagast, What do you need?" Beorn shut the door behind him. The two men's muffled talking faded off in the distance.

Caley sat back at the big wooden table still clutching the big book. She opened it. She could not read it at all. It was written in some old script and language. she thought the characters of the letters were pretty. She took the book back to the shelf and turned around only to jump of fright again.

"You, Sir are extremely quiet for a man so big." she looked to his side instead of looking at his face. her face reddened when she noticed he was without a shirt again. So she looked to the ground.

" You jump alot for such a being an adult woman. Like a little bunny."

Caley didn't know how to reply so she just crossed the room and sat in the big armchair.

Beorn did not say anything, he went to the fireplace to set some wood inside to set it on fire to re-warm the home.

"Its kind of warm today." Caley mustered up her courage to speak again.

"Yes it is." Beorn replied as he strategically placed wood in the enormous fireplace.

"Why do you want to start a fire? If it's a warm spring day out there? Or do you just like fire?" Caley said quickly.

"Warm home - happy home - my home." Beorn said as he finished putting the last woodblocks down and striking a rock to start a fire.

" Won't it get too hot in here?"

"No, tonight it will be cold. It is actually autumn here. It has just been a beautiful warm day. The fire is for all the animals." he paused. "And you, if you are not leaving?" there seemed to be a hint of sarcasm in his last sentence.

Caley sat quietly noticing it was infact was getting a little chilly. A sudden "beep" made her jump, made the dogs bark and beorn rushing to the source in protection mode.

" I'm Sorry! my phone died! it's ok." Caley managed to say above the barking and beorn looked like he could breathe again.

Once the dogs and other animals had settled down she looked at beorn. He had a look of sympathy in his eyes. he quietly walked over and bent down.

"I am sorry for your loss."

after a moment caley realised he really did not know what a phone was. Did he even know about electricity?

"heh, no. my phone is something I use to talk to people. The 'power source' is dead. I need to recharge it."

Beorn looked even more confused.

"You seem to talk fine. Why do you need this 'fon'?"

"Here, you see this little flat box? when it has power I can call my dad or other people if i'm far away. Too far to even yell to 'em. but it's dead and apparently you don't have electricity so I can re-charge it. this string here goes into the phone and wall plug so I can."

" how do I make a "e-lek-turk' plug?" Beorn says as he takes the phone and charger out of my hands.

" Im not an electrician or engineer - So I can't really tell you either." Caley said as she took out her camera and mp3 to show beorn.

"This is a camera. When I turn this on, I can hit this button up here and take pictures. - kind of like paintings that I can keep. Now this little green box and green strings are my MP3 and headphones. The Mp3 is a little music box. I have like a thousand songs on it. you need the little headphone strings to hear the songs. The Mp3 and Camera needs electricity like the phone when they die. okay, any questions?"

"No. I am going to fix supper. It should be ready in a short time." Beorn stood up and walked off.

"well at least the dogs seem nice. The old guy seemed nice- i probably should have let him in. I probably upset the poor old man." Caley thought to herself as she sat back on the floor and petted the dogs, then a big black ram came in and stared at her for a little while before he went to the kitchen where Beorn was. Suddenly the dogs seemed to nudge her up to the big wooden table. Then she saw a strange sight. ponies, dogs, chickens, sheep - they were all setting places at the table and around it. The ram nudged her to the end of the table where she sat down.

Beorn came to the table with a big pot of soup, the sheep came in with little plates of vegetables and fruits on their backs, the smallest pony had a basket of hot sweet bread rolls on its back. Beorn set the food on the table and then walked beside caley.

"How on earth did you train them to do that?" Caley said astonished at what she had just witnessed.

"Patience. They are all like my children, I love their company. Better than humans or elves. especially Dwarves." Beorn smirked towards the end.

"Bread? Soup?" Beorn handed her a bowl.

"Both please. That is so amazing, they are all so smart and wonderful!" she replied still not processing the bit he mentioned of 'elves and dwarves'

"Milk?" he began to reach for a huge pitcher.

"Only a little. i'm mildly lactose intolerant. Me and milk products usually don't mix well." she blushed and looked down.

"I see. Would you rather have water, mead, a juice?" He got up from the table.

"What juice do you have?" She seemed to perk up at the thought of a sweet juice.

" Apple, Peach, Grape?"

"Ooh! Apple please! Thankyou!" Caley smiled.

After a moment Beorn came back with a big wooden cup filled with a cold, sweet apple juice.

"Wow, this tastes amazing! where did you get it?" Caley looked at Beorn.

"From my Orchard. The apples are good." Beorn began to pour food for the other animals.

He came back to his spot where his legs spread far out under the table. Caley was a little embarrassed so she tucked her legs together under her chair. When supper was finished, the animals began to get the plates and bowls and take them back to the kitchen.

" That's still so cool." Caley watched.

" So these things you showed me earlier that need a power source. do you mean like a wizard power?" Beorn looked at Caley.

"No, it's kind of like a little bolt inside that keeps it running - it's called electricity... Im sorry, im horrible at trying to explain things."

"It is ok. These things seem strange to me, I'm sorry I can not help you more with them. What are your plans for the night?" Beorn stood up and went to his wooden armchair and began to smoke a intrically carved pipe. He blew the smoke into the fireplace.

"Well, I still have no clue what land I am in. The only person I know here is you. and your animals. Could I crash with you for the night?" Caley said as she got up and moved toward the fireplace.

"Crash?" Beorn inhaled some more of the pipe trying to figure out what she meant. Was she going to mess up his home tonight?

"Sleep here with you." Caley went silent and red

"Wait! not 'with you' but here in your house for the night? Your armchair is huge, I can sleep on it if that's ok." She finished feeling embarrassed.

Beorn gave a small chuckle.

"Is that a yes then?" Caley shifted a little.

"Yes, little one. You will be safe here for the night. You can take the big bed. I will be gone for the night." Beorn Stood up and showed her to a room with an enormous bed and yet another intricately carved wood piece, It was dark so she could not see all the details. Beorn lit a small candle in the corner and a few of the dogs came in and layed on the bed. Beorn stood in the doorway and did not close the door but left her with these words.

" You must not go outside for any reason. You will be safe here with the animals. I will see you in the morning. Good night Miss Caley."

"Thank you Mr. Beorn, For everything." Caley put her head on the pillow and pulled the woven blanket up to her chest. There was the sound of a door shutting and shuffling outside. Everything began to quieten down and caley fell asleep.


End file.
